Beginning: A Girl of Reason
At the very beginning, there was nothing but discord which ravaged the universe—an existence which hosted both regular humans and spiritual beings, unwillingly. Before of this inability to share, evil ghosts known as Hollow caused chaos and death wherever they went. Even though the kind spiritual beings attempted to shut down the dangerous actions of the Hollows, this was all for naught. All of this was the doing of the Soul King—the guy who had absolute dominance over all spiritual beings. He was the one who banded all the ghosts together. Even though tons of people were in the knowledge that the Soul King had placed the spirits upon the land to create a certain harmony, they couldn't be further from the truth. All he was, this "Soul King", was a mere lynchpin for mankind and the spirits, basically the only force preventing them from going to war with each other. However, as much as he had wished to prevent this ultimate clash between the physical and spiritual beings, he was utterly powerless to stop it. Despite having no power to separate the two worlds, his followers had decided it was time to split. To do this, they would all need to offer their very souls to the Soul King, giving him enough power to physically tear the world into two. Deciding it was the only way to ensure the safety of both worlds, the genocide of the spiritual beings, known as "Shinigami", also known as "Gods of Death" from that point on, had begun. Soon enough, the spirit king possessed the strength to separate the world. Immediately enacting his follower's plan, the king ripped the world in two: one for the physical world, and one for the spiritual realm. He also gave birth to his children, the Shinigami, as he felt their sacrifice could not be in vain. However, the Shinigami and their hollow brethren could not coexist either. Using the last of the strength the Shinigami had given to him, the deity created two new worlds, one for the hollows to inhabit, and the other separating the three other realms. At least, the world had been at peace. Life went on throughout the three true worlds, with crime being handled by their governing bodies. But nothing was as it seemed. Hollows had somehow entered the realm of the humans, which in turn caused the Shinigami to aid the humans in their times of need. This cycle continued, with endless bloodshed on each side. But this is where the story of the three true realms ends, and the journey into the Dangai begins... Among the four dimensions formed by the Soul King's hands, the Dangai was by far the most interesting. Unlike, the former three, the Dangai Precipice World, it's official name, was uninhabitable. The reason for this was simple: there was nothing there that could sustain life. No food, no water, no anything. All the Dangai was the bridge between the three true worlds. Despite being a bridge, the Dangai was un-navigable. Without the use of special items, one would become trapped within the boundless realm for eternity. The Dangai was also a living dimension - it consumed any and all that traveled within it. This consumption could be stalled by reiryoku, more commonly known as spiritual energy, albeit for the briefest of time-spans. To escape unharmed, the Dangai must have been traveled through within seven days. At least, that is how it is now. During it's first few centuries, the Dangai wasn't living, only a pathway. Because of this, all types of beings could transverse through the Dangai, polluting it with their reiryoku. To prevent itself from being polluted further, the Dangai gave birth to two beings: the Kōryū and the Kōtotsu. The Kōryū functioned as an immediate threat protection system - anyone that came into contact with it was instantly stopped. Once unmoving, the Kōtotsu could finish the intruder off, by swallowing anything that touches it. This thereby erases the threat, keeping the Dangai pure. After the creation of these two protection systems, the Dangai was no safe from pollution. For years, people attempted to learn the secrets the Dangai held, with the most notable being how it destroyed the beings that traveled through it. This secret, although no longer kept, was very dangerous if in the wrong hands. Because of this, the Soul King made sure anyone the researched the Dangai, minus his royal guardsmen, were eliminated. Soon enough, his guards unlocked this secret, a discovery that only the Soul King, his family and his royal guardsmen would ever come to know about... The secret had been quite simple: it was enveloped in reason, a mystical type of supernatural energy that caused the breakdown of reiryoku on a subatomic level, making it completely useless. Upon their brilliant discovery, the Royal Guard immediately contacted the Soul King, having brought great news to the deity's ears. After this revelation, the king began to experiment with the energy, hoping that he could apply it to his children and make them superior to all other beings. However, these experiments had been unsuccessful - all twenty-thousand of them. Realizing that utilizing reason was a fool's dream, the project was dropped and the Soul King forbid the talk of reason, for fear that other Shinigami would attempt to harness the mysterious energy. Despite the banning of reason, the guardsmen, without the knowledge of their king, continued on in secrecy, believing that where there's a will, there's a way. Even with this will, the end result was always the same - failure. Deciding that it was futile to continue any longer, the willful Royal Guard gave up, officially closing the project. Several millennia passed before another being discovered reason within the Dangai. This individual was the most intelligent man in all of the Soul Society at this time, his genius rivaling that of the Soul King himself. This Shinigami was none other than Kisuke Urahara, a captain within the 13 Division Imperial Guards, the military organization of his homeland. At the time, he kept this discovery to himself, believing it would benefit him in his invention of the Hōgyoku. He was right in this assumption, as because of the reiryoku-infused reason present in the Hōgyoku, the desire of its wielder would be materialized. Even after the creation of the Hōgyoku, Urahara continued to keep reason a secret to the public, even to his best friend whom he told his deepest, darkest secrets to. After his banishment from Soul Society, Urahara gave up his research of the dangerous energy, although the reasons as to why he did is unknown. For years after, the world held no clue as to what reason was, being kept in the dark until a sea of the mystical energy was discovered near the ridges of the Dangai. Immediately taking action, the 13 Division Imperial Guards was assigned to study the ocean. During these studies, one person came to the conclusion that reason was a current that could not be stopped, calling it the "colorless current" by few. This individual would also come to realize that reason would never be able to be utilized unless one put their selfish desires aside, also known as not imposing one's will upon the not-so-mysterious energy. Soon, the 13 Division Imperial Guards would attempt the same thing the Royal Guard had done millennia before them: utilize reason. Much like their royal guardsmen counterparts, the 13 Division Imperial Guards was unsuccessful in their attempts, using many of their own in their experiments. Believing it was hopeless reality, the last of the genocidal projects had finally been closed, ending the horrors that many had endured during this time. Shuuchiro Ayatsuki was a man of many talents. However, in his craving for knowledge, he disregarded the true meaning of being alive: his loved ones—his family, his wife and daughter. Initially, he did not think much of these losses, though as he finally managed to achieve perfection, he remembered what he always desired all along: to have a family. His loneliness and envy turned into rage and hatred for the heavens that taunted him, and his head became hot with passion, and so he committed himself to making a perfect daughter; at least for some company. He dreamed to make a perfect being, a daughter of unmatched regality and splendor, with power equal to which he had acquired; like a cannon made out of glass, but his attempts were rendered futile; even as he created his own version of the Hōgyoku. He had no option but to fail for a millennia. The plains of the Dangai became littered with the semi-completed bodies and carvings of an unborn goddess. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get the image right no matter what—every time it was always imperfection. As the years passed, Ayatsuki slowly fell prey to exhaustion and nodded off into slumber. In that dream land, Ayatsuki did not notice that his desire to have a daughter was resounding throughout the Precipice World and causing the reason to react; the Hōgyoku finally reacted to his desires and needs and gathered the strewn-about bodies and merged them into a singular being—with all of the components needed falling into place. A singular figure of immense beauty forged by willpower materialized from the depths of her father's dreams, her naked body still scattering reason manipulated by his hate. With a faint smile, Hanako Suzumega was born. Category:AnimeQueen9112 Category:Storylines